Is it All?
by JenJen16
Summary: I'm back w/ a sweet and WAFFy S+S songfic for ya! please read & review!!!!!


ALL OR NOTHING 

ALL OR NOTHING

By: JenJen16

A.N.- I know that I've been gone for quite longer than I promised, due to my computer crashing and losing all of my unfinished fics, which I, being the baka onna that I am, failed to save to a back up disk. But, I'm back to appease all the loyal S+S fans out there with a semi-sweet songfic I've been working on. Sakura and Syaoran might seem a little out of character, and the beginning you may think this is a drama/depressing fic, but trust me, it's got a real good story with a pretty nice ending. Arigatou for reading, enjoy, and please R&R!!! 

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura, which belongs to CLAMP or the song "All or Nothing" that belongs to O-Town.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

*I know when he's been on your mind   
That distant look is in your eye   
I thought with time you realize   
It's over, over *

~Syaoran's P.O.V.~

I watch my sweet cherry blossom as she skates next to her older brother and her brother's friend Yukito. Sakura had had a crush on Yukito, only to be turned down by him, which had broken her heart. He could tell her heart was broken, because he had been the shoulder she had cried on. How anyone could turn away such a beautiful girl was beyond him, and as he watched her now everyday, he could still see a touch of hurt in her eyes, a faint sign that she would probably never get over him. This thought pained him the most, because as Sakura had cried on his shoulder, he had finally realized his true feelings for her.

  
_*It's not the way I choose to live   
And something somewhere's got to give   
As sharing this relationship gets older older_

You know I'd fight for you   
But how I can fight someone who isn't even there   
I've had the rest of you now I want the best of you   
I don't care if that's not fair *

He knew deep in his heart of hearts that he could never take that look of pain out of her eyes, and make her see what he really felt, the surge of love that he had felt everyday without ever realizing what it meant. He knew now that she could never love him, not only because the piece of her heart he wanted most had already been given to another, but that he had treated her badly from the start, first being her rival, then competing with her, scolding and yelling at every turn about the clow cards, then ever so slowly becoming one of her friends. But he would never fool himself into believing that she could ever love him in return. Still, the thought of just being her friend forever plagued him, so he made a silent resolution to tell her how he felt, even if she could never feel the same way.

__

*Cause I want it all   
Or nothing at all   
There's no where left to fall   
When you reach the bottom it's now or never...   
Is it all   
Or are we just friends   
Is this how it ends   
With a simple telephone call   
You leave me here with nothing at all *

~Sakura's P.O.V.~

I waved good-bye with a small smile as I skated away from Yukito and Onii-chan and headed for my school building. I had had a while to think about Yukito's words to me when I confessed my love for him, and although I finally realized that I really had just had a silly crush on him, I still could not grasp the full meaning of Yukito's words. Who was the one I truly loved? It was as if the answer was right in front of me and I just couldn't grasp it though the mists of my emotions.

_ _

*There are times it seems to me   
I'm sharing you with memories   
I feel it in my heart   
But I don't show it show it

And then there's times you look at me   
As though I'm all that you can see   
Those times I don't believe its right   
I know it, know it *

~Author's P.O.V.~

Sakura entered her classroom and made her way to her seat with a wave to Tomoyo. As she neared her desk she locked eyes with Li-kun, who sat directly behind her. She gazed at him thoughtfully, looking deeply into his dark amber eyes. She suddenly felt a surge of emotions as memories of them flooded her thoughts. Images of he and her capturing clow cards, working on the school play together, and then a recent memory of him holding her close in his arms as he helped comfort her broken heart after Yukito's rejection. With that image came a strange feeling of warmth, security, and a spark that she couldn't at first identify, but then was shocked into complete awareness of. The mists of emotions in her heart suddenly cleared. She loved Syaoran. So much so that it amazed her that she had never noticed before. "Ohayo, Sakura-san." Syaoran said, averting his eyes to his desk. "Ohayo, Li-kun." She replied, also lowering her gaze to hide the light blush on her cheeks. She then silently promised to tell him her feelings, even if he didn't feel the same.

__

*Don't me make me promises   
Baby you never did know how to keep them well   
I've had the rest of you   
Now I want the best of you   
It's time for show and tell *

"Hey, Sakura, can you meet me at the park after school today, I need to talk to you about something." Syaoran asked, not meeting her eyes. "Sure Li-kun, I promise I'll be there." Sakura replied, turning to face the front of the room as class started with a small smile on her face. 

__

*Cause I want it all   
Or nothing at all   
There's no where left to fall   
When you reach the bottom it's now or never...   
Is it all   
Or are we just friends   
Is this how it ends   
With a simple telephone call   
You leave me here with nothing*

~Syaoran's P.O.V.~

Now he could only count the minutes until he would confess his feelings to his love. Syaoran stared at her from behind, silently wondering how he would ever survive if she didn't feel the same way. He could never go on living if he had to live as her friend, standing by only to watch her meet someone new and forget about him. He now knew that he could only be her love, or nothing at all. 

__

*Cause you and I could lose it   
If you've got no more room   
In sight of me in your life   
Cause I want it all   
Or nothing at all   
There's no where left to fall   
It's now or never *

~Author's P.O.V.~

Syaoran glanced up as he saw Sakura coming towards the bench at the entrance to the park where he was waiting. "Hello Li-kun" Sakura said quietly, taking the seat next to him," You had something to tell me?" Syaoran blushed under her curious gaze, then slowly gathered his courage. "Yes, Sakura, I need to tell you how I feel. For a while now I've been having these feelings about you, and I've finally come to realize just what they mean..." Syaoran said, slowly lifting his eyes to meet her bright emerald ones. "The...The truth I've come to realize is this, I love you Sakura-chan, more than anything in this world." Syaoran watched as Sakura's eyes widened then began to shimmer with tears. "I love you too, Syaoran-chan, so much!" With those words spoken, Sakura flung herself into Syaoran's embrace, planting hundreds of butterfly kisses on his smiling face as he held her tightly to himself, stopping her teasing kisses with a passionate assault on her lips. Happily Sakura welcomed Syaoran's advance by parting her lips slightly, making the kiss even deeper. Whether it lasted an eternity or a mil-second, neither could tell for the pleasure and love they felt would last forever. Finally breaking the kiss due to need of oxygen, they both sank back on the bench, out of breath but happy in each other's arms.

__

*Is it all

Or nothing at all   
There's no where left to fall   
When you reach the bottom it's now or never...   
Is it all   
Or are we just friends   
Is this how it ends   
With a simple telephone call   
You leave me here with nothing at all *

~Author's P.O.V.~

Meanwhile, the faint sound of a tape recorder running and a soft giggle of "Kawaii!" could be heard from the bushes behind the happy couple.

__

*Or nothing at all   
There's no where left to fall   
When you reach the bottom it's now or never...   
Is it all   
Or are we just friends   
Is this how it ends   
With a simple telephone call   
You leave me here with nothing at all.*

~Sakura & Syaoran's P.O.V.~

"Aishiteru, Sakura-chan." "Aishiteru, Syao-chan." Their lips met again in another passionate kiss, sealing their bond forever.

__

*All........

Fin

A.N. - please tell me what ya think, review or e-mail me at [Kousei16@yahoo.com][1]

~JenJen16

   [1]: mailto:Kousei16@yahoo.com



End file.
